Katherine Pierce nee Petrova
Duchess Katherine Anne Pierce nee Petrova' of Bulgeria '''is a vampire and former lover of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She is first shown in recurring flashbacks, depicting her physically romantic relationship with the Salvatore brothers, eventually turning them, but was captured by the townspeople of Mystic Falls to be destroyed. However, behind her sweet nature, Katherine revealed her deceptive side and escaped her would-be death with the help of George Lockwood. 145 years later, Katherine returned to Mystic Falls and started toying with the Salvatores again, cutting off her loose ends by destroying the tomb vampires. Katherine was deeply hated for the murder and the turning of Caroline Forbes into a vampire, and using a werewolf, Mason Lockwood, to retrieve the moonstone, an essential element to break The Sun and the Moon Curse. Katherine is exposed as a doppelgänger who spent her immortal life fleeing an Original named Klaus. And although she chose Stefan over Damon, she promised John Gilbert that she would help protect her descendant Romal Gilbert, who is the center of the Salvatore brothers' hearts. She is initially portrayed as the main antagonist, but the arrival of Elijah, an Original vampire, diminishes her attitude and frightens her with the knowledge of Klaus. History Katherine was born in Bulgaria June 22 '''1475' and was born into a poor family who then disowned her, due to her having a illegitimate daughter in 1490 with an unknown man. Katherine carried the child to term and gave birth to a healthy girl before she was transfigured into a vampire. This was later confirmed and it was shown that her daughter was taken away seconds after she was born, leaving Katherine devastated. After being banished to England and had to learn to adjust, she quickly became English. In 1492 she met Trevor who introduced her Lord Elijah who in turn introduced her to his younger brother Lord Niklaus. At first Katerina was attracted to Klaus until she found out what he was and what he wanted from her. She escaped with help from Trevor who had fallen in love with her. He told her to go to a cottage where she would be safe. When she arrives at a cottage, she met Rose. When Rose found out that she had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her to Klaus. She tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, but Rose force fed her some of her blood to heal her. However when Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope. Later when she woke up as vampire, Trevor asked why she did it and would have helped her live. Katerina explains that he would have helped her run and that was never going to be enough. Rose then explains to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape and that Katerina is a vampire. Knowing Klaus will see their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake but she failed as Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield and Rose staked the old woman instead. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the woman of blood, before throwing the body towards Rose and Trevor and fleeing into the night. She later returned toBulgaria and finds her family all slaughtered. Katerina weeps over her mothers body. As the years passed, Katerina went to America and changed her name to "Katherine Pierce" as she was still evading Klaus. She gained two new friends along the way, Pearl and Anna. She saved a witch named Emily Bennett, causing Emily to be in her debt. She had Emily forge a special jewelry of Lapis Lazuli which could allow vampires to walk in the daylight. She then moved to a small town called Mystic Falls, where she was taken in by Giuseppe Salvatore. She met and fell in love with his son Stefan though, his brother Damon charmed her dearly. Katherine made quite a few vampires while in the town but soon the Founding Families discovered their existence. Pearl tried to convince Katherine that they should leave, but Katherine refused. She had a plan in motion. Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. He complied. Katherine toyed with Stefan and Damon's affections, causing the two of them to fall in love with her. She slept with both of them and compelled them to keep her secret. She planned to turn them into vampires and exchanged blood with them both, though only Damon was aware of it. Eventually, Stefan accidentally hinted to his father that he knew a vampire and Katherine's identity was revealed. Giuseppe had Katherine taken away, but Damon went to rescue her. Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother, helped him in the effort, but they were killed by Giuseppe. Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. Katherine gave George the moonstone and as she made her way to the get-away carriage, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to them but went to Stefan's body and promised that they would be together again. She kisses him and leaves, not paying attention to Damon. Damon, however, knew Katherine survived the burning due to his deal with Emily to protect her and the other vampires in the tomb under the church, though he did not know that Katherine had escaped. Over the years, Katherine kept a close eye on Stefan from a distance so Damon wouldn't know. During the 1920's, Katherine was a dancer in Chicago watching over Stefan . She found Rebekah 's necklace and wanted to take it, but ran away before Stefan could see her. Season 1 It was later learned that Katherine wanted all of the vampires that were in the tomb dead, so they would not try to kill her for betraying them to save her own life, and so that Klaus couldn't find out from them that she was still alive. So she sent Isobel to retrieve the invention which is harmful against vampires. She also gave Isobel a lapis lazuli medallion, thus enabling her to walk in the sun. At some point on Founder's Day, Katherine returned to Mystic Falls, pretending to be Romal. John Gilbert had set off the device and incapacitated the tomb vampires, including the Salvatore brothers. She posed as Romal and fooled many by her deception. Katherine pretended to be Romal and kissed Damon passionately. Jenna , Romal's aunt, interrupted them and unknowingly invited Katherine into the house. She then spoke to John, who told her why he despised vampires so much, believing her to be Romal. Moments into the conversation, she then took a knife and chopped off his fingers, along with his ring and stabbed him. Romal arrived not too long after and heard the noise. She went into the kitchen, curious as to what happened. Category:Characters